


Oh, How it Burned

by Shaddyr



Series: HP Poetry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Poetry Style:VillanelleWritten for:Dreamwidth HP-Poetic Prompt 117: Torrid





	Oh, How it Burned

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of the this poem, the definition of torrid as, "full of difficulty, of tribulation".

It was a shock when my friendship he spurned,  
And, many years later, to find I'd been wrong  
In my pride and arrogance, oh how it burned.

My overture, Potter should have returned,  
I reached out and offered my hand through the throng,  
It was a shock when my friendship he spurned.

With his rejection, my ire he earned,  
Plummeting us into hatred headlong,  
My pride was wounded and oh, how it burned.

I parroted chapter and verse I had learned;  
Pureblood dominion the theme of my song,  
Still angry after my friendship he spurned!

Eventually I saw the truth and I turned;  
I lied to my Aunt, Potter's life to prolong,  
My pride and arrogance – oh, how it burned.

Now the war's over and still I'm concerned  
Foolishly with what I craved all along,  
It was a shock when my friendship he spurned,  
In my pride and my arrogance, oh how it burned.


End file.
